Deviance
Name: Deviance Physical Age: 10 True Age: 11 Gender: Male Faction: Sin Element: Mind 'Power' The kid has an incredible potential for mind abilities. Under assistance from his idol and teacher, Deception, as well as Berjanji, Deviance is learning to control both his telekinetic and telepathic abilities. He's glad to be far away from the city, because there's not an overbearing clamor of voices that assault him when he lets his mental guard down. Only when he concentrates can he be peaceful and alone in his own mind, without hearing other people. His hearing extends for a fifty-foot radius. This, too, is the distance he has to be from an object to move it with telekinesis, but as he learns, this may grow over time. 'Weapon' Dev enjoys defending himself, although he isn't very good at it for the moment being. His main weapons are two silver-and-white bladed disks, each roughly a foot and a half in diameter. These disks are made each of two circular hoops, a smaller inner grip and the outer blade. five poles connect the two hoops, equally spaced, and on the outer ring these poles themselves become additional blades, making the chakram disks look even larger when they're being spun. Although one might believe such weapons are dangerous for beginners, Deviance can make his disks spin through telekinesis even when not holding them. He has good control over them. Usually, however, he is at Deception's heels, and that is protection enough. 'Summon' Deviance's summon is a cuddly red panda named Berjanji, who rarely removes himself from his master's shoulders. Average-sized and utterly adorable, Berjanji isn't all too vocal, but is Dev's closest friend, as there are not many other sins his age. As with Deviance himself, the summon Berjanji isn't too much of a natural fighter, and tends to be the one who convinces Dev out of the fights it's quite clear he's going to lose. Which unless it's verbal or prank war, tends to be most of them. Berjanji, as per usual with summons, shares the same power as his master-- he's just much better at it. 'History' In the past two years, Deviance has cast from his mind whatever memories he could that reminded himself of his family. It hadn't been his fault. It wasn't his mistake that killed him, he always did things right. He loved his father and brother dearly. And yet the fire burned, destroyed the house they lived in that one night. The glow from the flames stretched into the city sky. It marked his end, even after he was given the second chance. After he came back as Deviance, they turned him away. They had seen him burn-- an immortal was not what they wanted. At ten years old, he was cast away from his family. Deviance came into the picture with the sins in the weeks just after the war, when everyone was scattered and trying to regroup. He was picked up and led to safety by Deception, who has been a father-figure of sorts for him ever since. 'Appearance' Deviance stands at a short but sturdy 5'2", and weighs in a little over a hundred pounds. Although at his age he can barely be called 'solidly built', he's definitely not a rake, and is surprisingly fit. His hair is tousled, his bangs divided neatly into three chunks. One chunk frames either side of his face to his chin, and the third is a tad shorter and hangs between his eyes. The rest of it is often unkept, like any young boy his age. The coloring is rather interesting; At the top, where the sun shines down, his hair is a warm caramel-toffee shade. At the tips of his bangs and the entire base of hair around his ears and neck, this soothing color melts into a chocolaty brown. His right eye is a solid black, while the left is a golden amber. He has thick brown lashes, nicely accenting his softly tanned skin. He tends to wear a long-sleeved shirt, red and black plaid, underneath a fuzzy black tee sweater. The sleeves of his plaid shirt are often pushed up above his elbows, and the collar (which is huge and loose) wraps his neck and hides the bottom of his face. He usually sports white pants and brown, warm boots. 'Behaviour' If you were to walk by and take a quick glance at Deviance, you would see an impressively collected ten-year-old, with a cute grin on his face, hiding in an oversized scarf. He's never been the kind to run around foolishly like so many others his age. Doing so would give him an awful headache. Underneath, he's quite cuddly, and even a bit mischievous. He loves being hugged, and treated like he's the most important thing in the world. He's friendly to most of the sins, but definitely seems to favor Deception (his main mentor and "father" figure). If he's in the mood, he can actually be quite manipulative, and harmlessly blackmails people to get what he wants. One day, this may backfire on him, but until then it's all fun and games. When he's deep in thought, he acts mature and reserved, and tends to be really obedient to most people. 'Other' He has an overwhelming fear of mistakes, both his own and other people's. Because of this he'll hardly try anything new unless Berjanji convinces him it'll be okay. Trvia *Fun fact: Berjanji, the name of Deviance's summon, means Promise, or To Promise, in Malay. Category:Characters Category:Sins Category:Mind